Rendezvous
by Kailene
Summary: With a little "help" from some friends, two lovers are reunited.


**TITLE: **Rendezvous

**AUTHOR: **Kailene

**GENRE: **Romance / Song-fic

**CHARACTERS: **Jaina, Jag, Kyp, Wedge, Tycho

**TIMEFRAME: **Post NJO

**DISCLAIMER:** Star Wars, of course, belongs to George Lucas. Song lyrics belong to John Mayer.

**SUMMARY: **A little "help" from some friends reunite two lovers.

*This is in response to the Love Song Roulette Challenge. My song is _Your Body Is A Wonderland_, by John Mayer, and it inspired this little piece of mush. Lyrics are in italics.

* A great big THANKS to **Celsete Antola **for doing such an awesome job as beta and to **Jade_eyes **for her great advice.

Strong hands held her arms immobile, pinned on either side of her head. The cool of the wall behind her was a sharp contrast to the heat she could feel radiating from his muscular body as it pressed against her. His mouth brushed hers, just barely touching. Teasing. A small moan of protest escaped her as he pulled away. His lips traveled along her jaw line and down her neck. A shiver ran through her as he continued his trek across the top of her chest. His breath was hot on her skin. Jaina closed her eyes.

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she leaned back in the cockpit of her battered StealthX and tried to get comfortable. _Don't go there, Solo_.

Every time she closed her eyes, he was there. She could see his eyes gazing at her, love and desire burning in their depths, turning them to an indescribable shade of green. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her waist, the contours of his body against her.

Jaina took a deep breath, trying to push thoughts of Jag away and just relax. She wasn't some love struck teenager anymore, she was stronger than this. She had duties and responsibilities.

She usually found the swirling lines of stars and the quiet of hyperspace comforting. It was a time to meditate and center herself. But she knew that that wasn't about to happen. That hadn't been possible for quite some time.

10 weeks, 5 days, 17 hours, 23 minutes and, glancing down at her chrono, 49 seconds to be exact. And yes, despite what she told others, she was keeping track.

Jaina glanced out the side of her canopy at her partner. A small smile managed to come to her lips. Head tipped back, fingers laced behind it; he seemed like he didn't have a care in the galaxy. There were days when she truly questioned whether hurling force lightening at him would be of the dark side, but she wouldn't have it any other way. He was a true friend. And whether he had done it consciously or not, he had kept her busy enough with other tasks during this mission so she could only dwell on a certain green eyed CEDF Liaison every _other _nanosecond of the day.

She sighed again and knocked her head against the back of the seat. If she didn't know any better, she would bet that her dad was conspiring with her uncle to keep them apart. Since their last rendezvous, which again had to be cut short, they had only managed to speak via live holo transmission once. The rest of the time, all they'd been able to do was exchange messages, filled with loving words and apologies for missions or meetings that went long.

"Goddess," Kyp's voice filtered over the comm. Despite the war being over he still called her that, though spoken from him, there always seemed to be just a bit of sarcasm behind it.

Jaina took a deep cleansing breath before flicking the switch, and tried to sound calm. "What is it, Kyp?" She sent out a silent plea that he hadn't picked up on her previous thoughts and was about to add his two creds. But then again, this was Kyp. She expected nothing less.

"Everything all right over there? You seem tense and a bit…" Kyp hesitated a moment before continuing with amusement evident in his voice, "Preoccupied. I think every being in this quadrant can sense your frustration."

"Me, tense? Now why would _I _have any reason to be tense?" Jaina responded, her voice rising in pitch as she spoke.

Kyp knew better than to interrupt her during one of her tirades. So he got comfortable and kept quiet; he knew she was far from done.

"'It's an easy mission, Jaina,'" she started, doing her best Grand Master Skywalker impression, "Peaceful. All you have to do is help negotiate. Mediate between the two sides. It will only take a few days at the most. What could possibly go wrong?"

Without even pausing to take a breath, Jaina continued. "_What could possibly go wrong_? That's the Solo family motto for sith's sake! I should have known better and walked away right then! The help and advice we offered was rejected, rather violently, I might remind you. We have been threatened, shot at, and have had to fight our way out of more than one encounter. I'm tired, sore, in desperate need of a real shower and to eat something that doesn't look and smell like it came out of a rancor's cave. On top of all that, once again I had to.." Jaina stopped abruptly.

She blew out a breath, trying to rein in her emotions. As good as it felt to finally vent, she had never intended to say that much, even to Kyp. "Never mind," she said quietly.

Kyp smiled briefly and turned his head to glance at her. She had her head tipped back and he could sense her trying to regain some control. Being as close to her as he was, he was well aware of what really had been bothering her. He was also well aware of how many times she and Jag had had to cancel plans, or cut things short all because of duty. Deeply ingrained in both of them, duty was something that both stubborn Corellians put first.

Kyp would never condone shirking duty, for any reason. Especially when it came to being a Jedi and listening to the Force. But doing your duty and following the rules? Well, they were two different things entirely, he thought to himself. In his book, rules were more like suggestions. Meant to be changed and adapted to fit the given circumstances. Right now, he decided, was a perfect example.

Some people, he thought, still looking at Jaina, just needed a little assistance in realizing that bending the rules for yourself is just what was needed sometimes.

The comm was silent, the crackling of the static the only noise that Jaina heard as she sat there waiting for Kyp to make a wisecrack remark or to offer advice; advice that he thought, as a Master, was his right to bestow on her. But none came. Instead, she watched as he brought his StealthX up and over hers, coming to rest on her port side.

"Durron," she asked quizzically. "What in the nine Corellian hells are you doing?"

"Your port side stabilizers don't look good," he answered nonchalantly. "I thought I'd check it out."

"You were able to see that from my starboard side?" Jaina quipped. "That's quite a trick, even for a Jedi Master."

"Why thank you," Kyp said. "You know, I really don't like the looks of that. With your shields also being low, making it all the way back to Ossus may present a problem."

Jaina's attempt to comment was cut off as he continued. "It might be best if you put down somewhere to get it fixed. Let me check the charts and see what's closest."

"I've flown in worse shape than this," Jaina said, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so concerned. "I'll be fine."

Kyp's smooth voice came back over the comm again. "The closest base able to fix it is only a short hyperspace jump away. Mon Cal." The smile was evident in his voice as he finished, "I hear it's very nice this time of year, "

"Kyp," she started, trying her best to sound stern. Then, it all suddenly fell into place. She didn't have a clue how he knew where Jag was, but she was touched at what he was trying to do. The last thing she wanted, though, was special treatment.

"Don't 'Kyp' me. The last thing I need is your father and uncle all over me because we end up in the middle of furball and they think I let something happen to you."

Jaina turned her head in his direction, and found him watching her. "It's fine. You don't have to do this. I don't want….."

Kyp cut her off. "You deserve it, " he said softly. "Besides, while you're there you can check on that shipment we never got. So I'm not giving you a break, I'm sending you on another mission."

"Kyp Durron being cautious and going easy on somebody," she laughed lightly. "The thought never entered my mind."

Jaina entered the coordinates for Mon Cal and swung her ship around. _Thank you_, she sent to Kyp. _For everything_.

_Behave yourself_, he responded playfully. _And say hello to the Colonel for me_.

It didn't surprise Jaina how easy it was to get through Mon Cal control. She had been there enough times that she still knew most of the people who worked there. What did surprise her, though, were the two people who were waiting in the hanger to greet her when she landed.

This is just what he needs, Wedge thought as he waited for Jaina to land. What the two of them need. Jag was extremely skilled at keeping his feelings hidden, but Wedge had gotten very good at reading his nephew over the years. When he had seen him earlier in the week, Wedge knew within moments the toll the separation was taking on Jag.

Wedge and Tycho crossed the hanger to meet Jaina as she jumped out of the cockpit.

"Just like old times," she said, a grin spreading across face as she enveloped each of them in a hug. "I thought the two of you were retired?"

Wedge glanced behind her at the condition of her ship and then took in her appearance.

"We thought you were on a Peace Mission," Tycho replied.

Jaina shook her head at the irony; some things would just never change.

Falling into step between them, Jaina made her way across the hangar. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but how did you find out so fast that I was landing?" Glancing at each of them, she noticed that they had both retreated behind the safety of their sabaac faces. Raising a curious eyebrow at the two of them, she waited for an answer.

"Good, old fashioned Corellian luck I would say," Wedge said. "Wouldn't you agree, Tycho?"

"My thoughts, exactly," Tycho responded.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the galaxy, anyway?" Wedge asked.

"I'm just here for some repairs," she said, then added as an afterthought, "and to check on a few things for Luke."

"Well, you just happened to catch us at a really busy time," Tycho began.

"Repairs might take two, probably three days, don't you think, Tycho?" Wedge finished, glancing at his longtime friend.

Tycho nodded in agreement. "I would say closer to the three day mark."

There was no doubt in Jaina's mind that Kyp had somehow spoken to the two of them and implored their help in setting this up. But she wasn't about to question it. She was grateful to have friends that cared so much.

"That long, huh?" Jaina said, smirking. "Well, I'll just have to find something to do to occupy my time."

Coming to an intersection of corridors, Wedge turned to Jaina. Slipping a piece of flimsi into her hand, he pulled her into one last hug, whispering to her, "His meeting will be finished in about an hour."

Two slender fingers pressed against his lips, silencing him. Brushing her fingers along his cheek, she settled her hands on his shoulders as she slipped off the desk. Her dress rode up slightly as she came to rest on his lap, her legs straddling his. Jag's hands glided up her smooth legs, wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. She kissed him deeply, fisting his hair in her hands. Jaina broke the kiss, nipping at his shoulder as she made her way to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Jag tipped his head back.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, growling silently, trying to get his entire mind to focus back on the meeting. _Get a hold of yourself, Fel_. His subconscious was paying attention to what was being said, keeping track of important points he needed to know. But the rest of him was light years away, in the arms of a beautiful brunette. She was in his thoughts constantly; the smile that was so distinctly Jaina, her beautiful eyes, always alight with mischief, the feel of her body against his.

He had to get out of here. They had been arguing the same minute points for days now and were getting no where. It was easier during the war, Jag decided. You saw an enemy, you shot them. Not that he was surrounded by enemies. No. These were much worse. They were politicians. He didn't have the luxury of pulling out his charric and putting an end to the feuding. And to make matters even worse, he was now one of them.

"Ambassador Fel?" Jag was pulled out of his musings at the sound of the General's voice. "Do you see a problem with that?"

"No, sir." Jag instantly composed himself, his brain rapidly accessing what was previously said. "Of course, I will have to review some of the finer points with my superiors before I can render a decision."

"Very good. We'll stop here, then. Please let me know when they have reached a decision and we can go from there." The General rose, shook Jag's hand, and then left.

Jag collected his data pad and headed for the exit, happy to finally be done. He was meeting his uncle for dinner this evening, and was really looking forward to unwinding with a few drinks.

"Fel here," Jag said, pressing the button on his beeping commlink.

His uncle's voice sounded over the comm. "Jag, I'm glad I caught you."

"Wedge, sorry. My meeting ran late," Jag began, "I'm on my way to meet you now."

Wedge took a quick deep breath. "Bad news, something has come up and I'm going to have to cancel."

"Nothing serious, I hope," Jag replied, concern evident in his voice.

Wedge laughed. "No, not at all. Some people just forget that I'm not in the military any more."

Jag's voice relaxed. "You'll just have to do a better job at reminding them, that's all. No problem. I'll just go into town myself and grab some food, anything is better than base food. "

"Not necessary," Wedge began quickly, "Iella just dropped off some of her homemade Corellian food. If you don't go and eat it, _while it's still hot_, she'll have my head."

"I will," Jag said, chuckling slightly at the truth of that last statement. "I promise."

Reading over his meeting notes as he walked, Jag replayed his conversation with Wedge over in his mind. Something felt out of place, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Deciding that it could wait until the morning, he went back to reviewing his meeting notes. Jag reached his door, and without looking entered the code and walked in.

The lights in the room were dim, not off as Jag had left them. Placing the data pad on the small table beside the door, he instinctively reached for his weapon as his eyes scanned the room. It was then that he caught the faint sweet scent of jasmine permeating the room.

_We've got the afternoon you got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do discover me discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love we'll make it_

_To swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland your body is a wonder_

_(I'll use my hands) your body is a wonderland _

Turning his head slightly, he saw her. His heart caught, a smile curling his lips, at the beautiful sight before him. Clad only in one of his white shirts, running her hands through her still damp hair, Jaina looked up, a smile spreading across her face. For a moment, Jag was unable to move, his feet rooted in place. Part of him was afraid that he had finally lost his mind and was now seeing his dreams in his wakened state.

Not remembering taking the few steps to cross the room, Jag found himself standing in front of her. Hesitantly he reached out his hand, wanting to convince himself that she wouldn't disappear at his touch. His eyes closed as his fingers connected with the warmth of her soft, smooth skin.

Lightly caressing her cheek, Jag slid his hand down along her arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her close. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Pulling away slightly, he ran his thumbs across her cheeks, staring into her eyes.

Their lips were apart for barely a second when he kissed her again. More urgently, more insistently this time. Never breaking the kiss, Jag picked her up in his arms and made his way across the room.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow-case_

_You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it_

_And if you want love we'll make it_

_To swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland your body is a wonder_

_(I'll use my hands) your body is a wonderland _

Pulling her closer, Jag drew the sheet up around them tighter, reveling in the feel of having her in his arms again. Tucked at his side, her legs intertwined with his, she ran her fingers through the light dusting of hair on his chest. Leaning down, Jag placed a kiss on the top of her head. Jaina lifted her face off his chest, her fingers curling around his neck to pull him back to her for a more passionate kiss.

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Jag looked down at her flushed face and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Jaina laughed at the absurdity of exchanging pleasantries now. "A girl could really get used to being greeted this way," she continued, her trademark smirk playing on her face.

"That might just be able to be arranged," Jag grinned. "I'm glad my uncle had to cancel our plans. He actually convinced me…." Jag stopped mid-sentence and laughed. All of a sudden it all fell into place.

"What?"

"You haven't by any chance seen my uncle have you?" Jag inquired, smiling.

Running her fingers through his hair, she responded. "He and Tycho were waiting for me when I landed."

Jag raised a curious eyebrow and Jaina laughed. A wonderful sound, he thought, one he didn't hear nearly enough.

"I get the distinct impression that the three of them worked together to intervene on our behalf," Jaina explained.

"Three?" Jag asked, confused.

Holding up her fingers, Jaina checked them off, "Wedge, Tycho and Kyp." Seeing the confusion still on his face, she continued. "Kyp sent me here for 'ship repairs' after our last mission, ones that I'm told will take about three days to complete. He says 'Hi', by the way."

Jaina's train of thought was interrupted by the feel of Jag's hand running slowly up her back. "He might have also mentioned something about checking on something, though at the moment I can't seem to remember what it was."

"Three days, huh?" Jag said, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over. "We'll just have to find something to do to occupy our time."

"My thoughts exactly," Jaina said, surrendering herself once again to him.

_And if you want love we'll make it_

_To swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland your body is a wonder_

_(I'll use my hands) your body is a wonderland _


End file.
